The present invention relates to thienopyridine derivatives. More particularly, this invention is directed to thienopyridine derivatives which have been found to be particularly available as an antiulcer agent, to their preparation, to their use, and to pharmaceutical formulations containing the compounds.
Benzimidazole derivatives being useful as antiulcer agents have heretofore been known, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,431 and EP Unexamd. Pat. Publn. No. 176308-A.
The inventors of the present invention have been studying on antiulcer agents of the benzimidazole family including the copmounds, as in EP Unexamd. Pat. Publn. No. 251294-A. Further they have found that the thienopyridine derivatives have excellent antiulcer activities.